Zora dating 'The Falls?
by speedtexter
Summary: Remember Zora's boyfriend Holloway? Well he's guest staring on 'The Falls! Fun! And awkward...
1. Chapter 1

Portlyn stood in the lunch line, fiddling with her Mackenzie Falls uniform and chewing watermelon bubble gum. Her arrogant co-star, Chad Dylan Cooper, came strutting up behind her and demanded lobster for lunch.

"I'll have a steak," Portlyn said, rolling her eyes and stepping deliberately in front of Chad.

"Of course dear, wonderful acting on last night's episode." Brenda said as she handed Portlyn and Chad their dishes.

"Thanks Brenda." Portlyn smiled.

"Don't say 'thanks'!" Chad scolded, "She should be thanking us."

"She practically was." Portlyn rolled her eyes again.

"As she should be." Chad scoffed. Suddenly, Portlyn's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Port," A familiar voice replied.

"Holloway?"

"That's me." The ten-year old replied.

"Hey little cousin, why are you calling me?"

"Mister Condor called me just now and I'm coming to guest star on Mackenzie Falls!" Her little cousin blared.

"Oh that's great! When do you get here?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Well I got to go pack!"

Portlyn hung up the phone.

"Chad, did Mister Condor tell you about a guest star?" Portlyn asked him.

"No…why?"

"My little cousin Holloway just called and said he's guest starring." She informed him.

"What! Let me go get next weeks script and see about that."

***

Sonny Monroe stormed into the prop house. "Zora, you will not believe what just happened!" Sonny huffed as she collapsed on the couch next to her friend.

"What? Another argument with Chad?" Zora guessed.

"Worse." Sonny groaned. "My mom owns the first four seasons of 'The Falls'. She's been watching it nonstop for a week!" She exasperated.

"What? That's terrible!"

"That doesn't, uh, violate the code doesn't it?" Sonny asked nervously.

"Did you try to take the tapes away?"

"Yes, but she said she'd ground me if I did."

"Well, I'm not mad Sonny." Zora said.

"Thanks Zora, but nobody can know. Especially Chad and Tawni." Sonny warned.

"You're secret's safe with me Sonny." Zora patted Sonny on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you wanna pull a prank on Chad and Portlyn?" Sonny's eyes lit up.

"Keep talking!" Zora almost screamed.

***

"Hey Chad did you get the scripts?" Portlyn asked her snobby co-star.

"Yup, here you go." Chad handed her the script. Portlyn flipped through it until she found the information she was looking for.

"Holloway is guest starring! He's playing the principal's son."

"What kind of person is named 'Holloway'?"

Chad scrunched his nose. Portlyn smacked him with the script.

"Shut up Chad." Portlyn said scornfully. "He's gonna be here any minute for rehearsal"

"He better be able to act." Chad pointed a finger at her. She rolled her eyes.

"He's on our show isn't he?"

"Yes I am!" Holloway said, throwing an arm around Portlyn.

"You're Holloway? You're like ten." Chad said disbelievingly.

"I'm eleven." Holloway protested. "Turning twelve in five months."

"Whatever. He's still a kid are you sure he can handle this?" Chad asked Portlyn.

"I'm right here!" Holloway whined. "I'll be fine just gimme the script." Chad raised his eyebrows but did what he said.

Just then Sonny and Zora walked in to 'The Falls'.

"Zora!"

"Holloway!"

"What?" Sonny exclaimed.

"Oh this is bad!" Zora fretted.

"What?" Portlyn asked.

"This is so bad! Sonny let's just go!" Zora gripped Sonny's wrist and tugged on it.

"No! Not until I find out what's going on!" Sonny protested.

"Holloway do you know these people?" Portlyn asked.

"Holloway…that name sounds so familiar…." Sonny pondered.

"No it doesn't! Not at all." Zora said a little bit too quickly.

"You're boyfriend! That's it! During the Secret Prom…wait a minute. Zora, you've dated someone on 'The Falls'!"

I'll continue if I get ten positive reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah I don't own Sonny with a Chance no need to rub it in my face.

Chad and Portlyn stared at Holloway in shock while Sonny stared at Zora.

"He wasn't on 'The Falls' back then I swear!" Zora said as she tried to defend herself.

"Holloway, you dated a 'Random'?!" Portlyn said.

"No! I mean, yes but it was before you told me about the rivalry and-"

"Holloway, you lied to me!" Zora shouted.

"No I didn't! I'm only guest starring I swear!" Holloway squeaked.

"Wait, wait, wait, then how do you know Portlyn?" Sonny chimed in.

"Who said I know him?" Portlyn blurted quickly. Both Holloway and Chad glared at her.

"Port!" Holloway whined.

"Okay, okay, he's my little cousin." Portlyn admitted as she crossed her arms.

"So then you did date somebody from 'The Falls!'" Sonny jabbed her finger at Zora.

"No! But it was an accident! And I dumped him on his butt remember!" Zora burst.

"You got dumped by a 'Random'?" Portlyn and Chad yelled simultaneously.

"Okay you know what? I think we should all just calm down and forget this even happened." Sonny jumped in the middle of everybody.

"And not tell anybody?" Zora said hopefully.

"Right. And we won't tell anybody anything," Sonny agreed. She eyed Portlyn and Chad, "Got it you two?"

"Of course." Chad scoffed, "Like I would want people to know that somebody on our show dated a 'Random'."

"You posted that I dated James and that you 'dated' me on your blog." Sonny shot back.

"Burn!" Holloway and Zora exclaimed as they high-fived.

"Shh you two! This is getting interesting." Portlyn hissed.

"That was only to tick you off okay?" Chad insisted.

"Oh please! I read it with my own eyes!" Sonny stepped closer.

"Really? You actually read my blog?" Chad had an amused expression on his face.

"Of course I did! I wanted to see if you actually lied. You're lucky my cast mates didn't read it!" Sonny glared at him. Chad laughed.

"Though you do realize you just admitted it in front of one of your cast mates, didn't you?" Chad smirked.

"Oh please, Zora doesn't care, we happen to be friends which means that she keeps my secrets and I keep hers." Sonny smirked back.

"Secrets…what kind of secrets." Chad's left eyebrow raised.

"Um…secrets that are secrets from everyone." Sonny said nervously.

"So you're saying I can't know? Well then I have t-"

"Zora we have to go now!" Sonny said as she snatched Zora's hand and raced out of the room.

It was kinda lame. Any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. This episode will be a mix of my own ideas, the episode 'Falling for the Falls', 'Grady With a Chance of Sonny' and maybe 'Legend of Candy Face'. If I do base it off of these episodes I will be changing them so beware! Hope you like it!

"Um, Sonny, by 'secrets' you were talking about your mom right?" Zora asked Sonny once they were back in the Prop House.

"Of course, of course, but Chad doesn't have to know that." Sonny replied as Grady walked in and sat next to them.

"What doesn't Chad have to know?"

"Um…uh," Sonny stammered.

"That we pulled a prank on his dressing room." Zora covered.

"Really? What'd you guys do?" Grady's face lit up.

"We replaced his shampoo with shaving cream!" Sonny laughed.

"And his shaving cream Elmer's Glue!" Zora said through fits of laughter.

"Wow you guys are good!" Grady high-fived Zora as Sonny flipped her hair.

"I know right."

"Did you get a chance to steal any of the chocolate substances?" Grady said hopefully.

"Nah, sorry there was to much drama to grab anything." Zora said. Sonny's eyes widened to let Zora know she gave away a little hint.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Chad and I had a fight about-" Sonny started to cover for Zora, but Grady was cut off.

"I'm suddenly bored now, I'm gonna go find Nico." Grady said and left.

"Phew, that was close. Thanks for covering for me Sonny."

"Hey no problem, you keep my secrets I keep yours." Sonny smiled warmly.

"Secrets? What secrets?" Tawni inquired as she came in with their script for the week.

"Not again!" Zora and Sonny yelled simultaneously. Her and Sonny shot off of the couch and bolted out of the room.

"They have seriously lost their minds." Tawni said incredulously.

"Why does that keep happening?" Zora asked.

"I don't know but I'm starving. Let's go get some 'lunch'" Sonny said, putting air quotes around lunch. They walked to the cafeteria and stood in line.

"Oh hey there's Nico and Grady." Sonny said, pointing towards them.

"Hey guys," She said as her and Zora sat down, noticing their plates were empty, "not getting any food?"

"No," Grady mumbled, "Grant is visiting, and he promised to get us some food."

"Speak of the devil." Nico said, gesturing to the door.

Chad, Portlyn, Holloway, and Grant suddenly entered the cafeteria.

"Whoa, that is your brother? Zora let's go meet him." Sonny said.

Sonny and Zora got up and approached Grant.

"Hi Grant, I'm Sonny." Sonny said flirtatiously, cocking her head to one side and twirling her hair. Zora smacked Sonny's arm.

"Ouch what was that for?" Sonny whispered.

Zora's teeth clenched. Sonny glanced at Holloway, he was checking out Zora.

"Grady has told me a lot about you. He's an idiot." Grant flashed her a smile. Chad stiffened.

"Really? How so?" Sonny smiled a tiny bit.

"He said you were pretty, when that's such an understatement." Sonny blushed.

"Ugh GAG." Portlyn scoffed.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful too." Grant said as he tapped her nose with his forefinger.

"Well, Grant, Grady is waiting over there for you." Sonny said politely.

"Oh thanks. Catch you later cutie." Grant winked at her. "You too," He sent another wink at Portlyn. Once Grant was at Grady's side and out of earshot, Portlyn and Sonny squealed.

"Oh wow he is so smooth!" Portlyn blurted.

"That boy is so hot!" Sonny agreed.

"Wha-? He was not!" Chad disagreed.

"Oh please, Zora, was Grant hot?" Sonny asked.

"I'm twelve."

"Answer the question." Portlyn pressed.

"Okay if I was a little older…yes he was hot."

Zora put her hands up defensively.

"Ha!" Sonny and Portlyn said to Chad.

"What! No Chad was right Grant seemed like a jerk to me!" Holloway said defensively.

Portlyn patted her little cousin's head sympathetically,

"Holloway, little naive Holloway, you are delusional!" Portlyn then smacked his head. Suddenly a guy walked past them, wearing a Mack Falls uniform, but Sonny doesn't notice.

"Oh wow what is it, 'Hot Guys Everywhere Day'?" Sonny asked, scanning the guy up and down.

"Um, Sonny, that's Trevor, he's on Mack Falls." Chad stifled a laugh.

"Psh…I so knew that." She spat at Chad, then directed at Zora, "Secrets Zora, remember?"

"What was that?" Portlyn asked.

"Oh nothing…so…Trevor huh?" Sonny asked Portlyn, but Chad answered for her.

"Nuh uh, no way. Randoms and Falls do NOT date." Chad said cockily.

Zora and Holloway coughed.

"And what is up with you anyway? Flirting with every guy you see?" Chad scrunched his nose.

"Not every guy I see obviously." Sonny smirked at Chad. Then she glanced at Trevor, smiled, and waved, "Its been a long time since I've had a nice boyfriend anyway."

"Well, Trevor isn't right for you." Chad glared.

"Oh, really? Then who is right for me, do you have any suggestions, Chad?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, would I be writing fanfiction?

"Well, do you?" Sonny placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Sonny, I lie awake at night thinking of guys you should date." Chad grabbed Portlyn's wrist, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have caviar to attend to."

"You're excused." Sonny snapped. Once they were gone, Zora immediately tugged Sonny to the side.

"Trevor? Trevor? What was that all about?" She whisper- hissed.

"He was cute! And I could use a nice guy to date. The last guy was _James_ and I am _not_ going down that road again." Sonny defended.

"But he's from the Falls!" Zora protested.

"At least he's not Chad!" Sonny objected.

"He's Chad's best friend in Mack Falls!"

"How would you know that!"

"Holloway is looking over here, what is up with him?" Zora said puzzled.

"He obviously likes you." Sonny said as it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"See this is why I don't date," Zora plumped down at an empty table.

"Awe, I'm sorry. But why don't you find a new boyfriend?" Sonny suggested as she took a seat next to Zora.

"Because I'm twelve."

"So? You've dated before."

"Yeah, when there were guys my age. But there aren't any, except for Holloway. But _I'm_ not gonna go there." Zora smirked at Sonny.

"You already did." Sonny fired back.

"Fine. You can date Trevor." Zora caved.

"Really? Awe thanks Z!" Sonny said as she side-hugged Zora.

"But only four dates max."

"Fine."

"Can we go get some lunch from Grant now?" Zora looked longingly over at the table the rest of their cast and Grant were sitting.

"Yes, I'm starving!"

"Hey Grady what's wrong?" Sonny said, looking at a sad Grady in the Prop House.

"Grant is just…" Grady sighed.

"Oh I see. Just try not to let him get to you." Sonny patted Grady's shoulder.

"I know I know, but he keeps bragging about all the girls he's gonna get on the camping trip!" Grady said glumly. "And I'm not gonna have any."

"Sure you-wait. What camping trip?"

"Camping trip? Psh…who said anything about that? I totally-" Grady stammered.

"Grady." Sonny said in a tone that resembled a concerned mom.

"Okay, okay! Stop badgering I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else, got it?" Grady said seriously, he held out his pinky. Sonny locked her pinky with his.

"Okay now tell me!" Sonny urged.

"Alright well, Mr. Condor and Marshall needed to talk to Grant. They said that they are tired of the feud between us and Mack Falls so they're gonna make us go camping to bond, and the asked Grant if he could come." Grady explained.

"Camping! I love camping! Who else is going?"

"Us, Mack Falls, and the people from that vampire show."

"Oh, Lady and the Vamp?" Sonny said. "But wait, how are they in the feud?"

"Do you remember Chad's 'Fa-Fangs'?" Grady asked, Sonny nodded, "Well they saw the 'Fa-Fangs' and have been in a fight with Mack Falls ever since."

"Ah, I get it. Wait a minute…does that mean _guest stars_ will be going camping with us?" Sonny asked slowly.

"Yeah I think so. But we don't have any guest stars." Grady said confused.

"No I know that I was just wondering…I gotta go!" Sonny said quickly. "ZORA!"

Please review! Ideas?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.

"Zora! Come here now!" Sonny bellowed at the top of her lungs. She turned around and started walking backwards when she bumped into someone and fell.

"Ouch." Sonny said, looking up to see who she bumped into. It was Holloway. Apparently he didn't notice though.

"You do not own the vents!" He blared at someone.

"Neither do you!" A quirky voice shot back. Quirky? Vents? Zora! Sonny scrambled up as fast as she could.

"Zora! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry Sonny, this idiot held me up in the vents." Zora said.

"I am not an idiot!" Holloway said defensively.

"Uh, yeah, you are." Zora snapped.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Enough!" Sonny exclaimed, jumping in between them. "Zora I need to talk to you." She turned to Holloway. "You, go study a script or something." She gripped Zora's tiny arm and dragged her to the cafeteria. She sat down at a table with two seats and pushed Zora into the seat across from her.

"Okay what do you have to tell me?" Zora asked. Sonny took a deep breath.

"Grady told me that Marshall talked to Grant, asking him if he would want to go camping." Sonny started.

"I thought you loved camping!" Zora said, confused.

"I'm not finished. So Random!, Mack Falls, and Lady and the Vamp are all going camping together to bring our shows closer. Since Mack Falls is going, all _guest stars_ are going." Sonny said.

"What! I have to go c-" Zora started to scream, but Sonny put her hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Grady told me in confidence, no one is supposed to know about it. The only reason Grady knew is because Grant told him." Sonny said in a low tone.

"I don't want to go camping with Holloway! He's being so annoying." Zora huffed.

"Like I want to go? Yeah, right, the last thing I want to do is go camping with Chad." Sonny scrunched her nose. "But it's not like we're being forced into talking to them. We can just ignore them!"

"Are you sure you're not looking forward to seeing Trevor?" Zora raised her eyebrows.

"Psh, no. Okay maybe a little." Sonny gave a small smile.

"Ugh, I can't believe you're going after a Mack Falls member. One who appears on the show on a regular basis! At least when Holloway and I were together I he wasn't on the show and I didn't know he was related to Portlyn. But this is totally different!" Zora exasperated.

"Well it's too late! You already gave me your permission!" Sonny exclaimed.

"I want to take it back."

"No! You can't take it back that's against the rules."

"There are no rules!"

"Yes there are. You can't take it back and that's final."

"I'm still _not_ cool with it. And if you do date him I will tell Tawni, Nico, and Grady." Zora warned.

"Deal." They shook hands.

Meanwhile, a small boy was back in the vents.

"Go study a script…or something." The girl with the black hair that Chad seemed attached to said to him. She needed to talk to him so urgently to his ex-girlfriend. Holloway's curiosity got the best of him, so he snuck back into the vents and crawled around until he heard their voices in the cafeteria. Because he crawled so fast, he got there just in time to hear the girl explain to Zora about the camping trip. Oh, he couldn't wait to tell Portlyn.

"I don't want to go camping with Holloway! He's being so annoying!" He heard Zora say. Okay, he had to admit that stung. But he soon got over it once the girls started talking about how Sonny, so that was he name, was thinking about going for Trevor, who just so happened to be on Mack Falls. Interesting. Holloway's eyebrows shot up when he heard Sonny and Zora shake and say, "Deal."

Holloway crawled back to his cousin's dressing room and opened the vent. He fell out onto the floor, causing Portlyn to squeal.

"Relax, coz it's just me." Holloway smiled lazily.

"I could have been changing you weirdo. What were you doing in there anyway?" She snubbed.

"I was eavesdropping on Sonny and Zora. And you will never guess what." Holloway popped off the ground. "We're going camping!"

"What!" Portlyn screeched. "I hate camping!" He rolled his eyes, then filled her in on everything he had heard.

"She is seriously going to go for Trevor? Chad'll want to hear about this." Portlyn put one hand on her hip and tapped her foot. "Let's go tell him."

"Why? You think he'll be pissed she's trying to go after a Mack Falls member?" Holloway asked his cousin.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that him and that little Random are more than friends."

"They aren't even friends though." He pointed out to her.

"Well, let's go find out."

When they got to Chad's dressing room, they burst in without knocking.

"Chad, we gotta talk. Now." Portlyn strode in.

"I'm busy Port, close the door on your way out." Chad waved his hand in the direction of the door.

"Why, are you to busy _packing_ for the camping trip we're taking with So Random! and Lady and the Vamp?" Portlyn cocked her head to the side.

"I'm sorry, what?" Chad cupped his hand behind his ear. "Could you repeat that please?"

"You heard me." Portlyn smirked.

"And how do you know this?" Chad said skeptically.

"Holloway overheard Sonny and Zora talking about it." Portlyn explained.

"I was in the vents!" Holloway said proudly; Portlyn rolled her eyes.

"Can't you be normal for like, ten seconds?" She whined.

"Back to Sonny!" Chad interrupted.

"Sonny and Zora you mean?" Portlyn corrected.

"Uh, yeah, right. What else did they say?" Holloway opened his mouth to answer but Portlyn cut him off.

"Nothing much. They just talked about Trevor a little bit."

"Trevor? Why? What about Trevor?" Chad said quickly. Portlyn's insides smiled at Chad's panic. She was _not _happy Chad liked a Random, but she'd never seen him show an interest in something besides himself.

"Zora grudgingly agreed to let Sonny go for Trevor on the camping trip." Portlyn said, purposely sounding bored.

"What else?" Chad pressed.

"Oh, and Zora said that if she did date Trevor, she would tell Tawni and Sonny would have to face her wrath."

"Interesting." Chad said, his mind elsewhere.

"Obviously Trevor knows he can't date a Random, right?" Holloway said, trying to be a part of the conversation.

"Maybe he should be reminded." Chad said distracted. "I'll go remind him." He walked out of the dressing room, leaving Portlyn and Holloway behind. Chad wandered, however, over to the set of So Random! and pushed open the door.

"Knock, knock." He said as he strode in.

"Don't you knock once in a while?" Tawni grumbled.

"I said 'knock, knock,'" Chad said smugly.

"Sonny isn't here, she's off somewhere with Zora." Tawni told him.

"What makes you think I'm here to see Sonny?" Chad's eyes feigned innocence.

"Because you're always here to see her." Tawni said like it was obvious.

"Well, not this time." Chad shrugged. "I'm here to see you."

"And what do I owe this displeasure?" Tawni said scornfully.

"I need to talk to you about the camping trip."

"What camping trip?"

Review! Ideas? Channy will come, don't worry. I'm going to make Chad very jealous at the camping trip.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own SWAC, but my lawyers are working on it.

Chad faked surprise, "Oh, Sonny and Zora didn't tell you? I thought you guys had a code."

"Chad, just spill what you're trying to get at." Tawni said scornfully.

"Mr. Condor has decided to force Mack Falls, So Random!, and Lady and the Vamp to go on a camping trip together." Chad told her. Tawni's reaction was rich.

"What? I can't go camping, I could die!" She yelled.

"Oh wait, I'm not finished, remember Trevor from my cast?"

"No, I don't watch your show." She recoiled.

"Well, Sonny bumped into him, and she has decided she wants to 'go for him' on the camping trip. And you little friend Zora has given her permission."

"You lie!" Tawni accused.

"Confront Sonny yourself, you know she doesn't lie." Chad shrugged.

"Why are you even telling me all this?" Tawni said, clearly annoyed.

"Because I know you don't want them to be an item just as much as I do." Chad explained. Tawni's eyebrow raised a fraction.

"And why exactly do you not want them to be an item?" She said knowingly.

"Because our shows our rivals. Trevor can't date a Random." Chad said in a 'duh' voice.

"Are you saying something's wrong with Sonny?" She asked, trying reverse psychology.

"I didn't say that!" Chad said to quickly.

"Yes you did."

"Did not! There's nothing wrong with Sonny, except for the fact that she's stupidly cute and she's on our rival show." Chad said, his voice saying 'Ha!'

"You think she's cute?" Tawni said, loving every minute of this.

"No I said she was stupidly cute there is a difference."

"Sure there is, Chad." She said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Anyway, since we both want them to not be together, I say we make a plan." Chad offered.

"I'm going to pass." Tawni turned back to her mirror and started reapplying her mascara.

"You _pass_?" Chad said shocked. "Why?"

"My time is too valuable to interfere with who Sonny dates. If she dates Trevor then she might be distracted with him and I will get more sketches. And it could be worse, it could be you!" Tawni burst out laughing. She glanced at Chad's face and for a second he actually looked hurt. It was gone in a flash though. Suddenly Josh came in.

"Mail Tawni," he said as he handed her a magazine and three envelopes. Chad's eyes widened when he saw that Gilroy Smith was on the cover of the magazine. Tawni took one look at Chad's expression and thought, _Oh, I get it._

"What did you and Sonny tell each other at the talk show?" Tawni asked, sitting next to Chad on the couch.

"I didn't really read the book." Chad blurted.

"Not that. When you guys were going to say how you felt on three?" Chad's eyes widened in obvious confusion.

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't know that Gilroy had a hidden camera back there." Tawni said.  
"He what!" Chad burst out.

"I stole the remote and shut off the TV before when you said two and a half. But I'm curious, what did you guys say?" Chad just stared at her. "What?"

"You turned off the camera? Why?"

"It just seemed to private." She looked at the ground. The next thing she knew Chad was hugging her.

"Thanks Tawni."

Of course, as fate would have it, Sonny and Zora just happened to walk in the dressing room.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But I do have an idea…should I make this a crossover? If yes, what should it be?

Tawni and Chad jumped apart.

"Do you think we could use this for blackmail?" Zora whispered.

"What's uh, going on in here?" Sonny said, slightly accusing them of something.

"Nothing!" Tawni and Chad answered in unison.

"Could the casts of So Random!, MacKenzie Falls, and Lady and the Vamp please report to the cafeteria. If any of you are still in the cafeteria, please clear out. Thank you." The speaker blared. Tawni and Chad's face washed over with relief.

"Why do you think they want to see us?" Chad asked.

"They probably wanna tell us about the camping trip brainiac." Tawni ridiculed. Their little 'moment' they shared previously was gone.

"Wait, wait, wait, how do _you_ guys know about the camping trip?" Sonny stopped walking.

"Chad told me." Tawni shrugged.

"Who told you?" Zora barked.

"Portlyn…" Chad said nervously.

"And who told her?"

"Holloway." Chad said, getting more nervous by the second.

"What!"

"Why does it even matter that we all know?" Chad said.

"It doesn't really, except that no one was supposed to find out. But it does matter that Holloway spied on us!" Sonny flailed her arms around.

"Do you think I sent him to spy on you?" Chad said, his voice raising.

"You did didn't you?" Sonny said, stepping closer.

"Why would I do that?" Chad defended.

"Because our shows hate each other!" Sonny yelled.

"Then why are you thinking about dating Trevor?" Chad blurted, instantly regretting it.

"Okay, I haven't even spoken to him so why is everybody freaking out about it?" Sonny sighed. "Let's just go, Mr. Condor is waiting." She stalked off.

"Smooth." Tawni spat sarcastically, and then followed Sonny.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Chad grumbled to himself as he followed Tawni, Sonny, and Zora.

"Because you're Chad Dylan Cooper, stupidest actor of our generation." Zora smirked.

"Oh, haha, very funny." Chad said sarcastically, storming off.

"I am on a comedy idiot." Zora laughed as she skipped to the cafeteria behind everyone.

"Now that everyone is here I would like to make my announcement." Mr. Condor said. "Due to the fact that your shows can't seem to get along I'm forcing all of you to participate in a camping trip that's five days long together. The bad blood between your shows is not good for publicity for Condor Studios. We have notified all your parents and they have all agreed. The buses will be leaving tomorrow morning at eight in the morning. If you are late, you're in big trouble. If you can't be here that early tomorrow you're welcome to sleep here. Meeting adjourned." Mr. Condor strutted out, his co-workers following. Nico and Grady stormed up to Sonny, Zora, and Tawni. Chad, Portlyn, and Holloway were standing next to them.

"Can you believe this? We have to go camping with jerks for five days!" Nico yelled.

"I know! Those Vamps are so annoying right?" Chad tried to cut in. Five people glared at him.

"C'mon guys, camping won't be that bad. We can just ignore the jerks," Sonny glared at Chad, then continued, "and look, Lady and the Vamp has some pretty cute girls that look like they have low self esteem."

"Pretty cute guys too." Tawni's eyes lit up. Portlyn's did too.

"She's right, I love teen vampires." Portlyn agreed.

"Look at that one!" Sonny pointed. Portlyn eyed Chad's jealousy.

"You know, Sonny, I'll talk to Trevor for you." Portlyn said casually.

"Really?" Sonny and Chad said simultaneously.

"Yeah, why not." Portlyn said sweetly.

"You, talking to Trevor, in a positive way, for me?" Sonny said confused.

"Totally." Portlyn's grin kept getting wider and wider.

"But…why?"

"Mr. Condor wants our shows to get along, right? And what better way to do that by the two of you going on a date on the camping trip?"

"I don't like the idea." Chad said bitterly.

"Of course _you_ don't." Tawni and Portlyn said together.

"Whoa! Do that again!" Grady clapped.

"Then why don't we date babe." Nico said, trying to be suave while grabbing her hand and kissing it. She snatched her hand away.

"I'm no one's babe." She sneered. Her expression changed when she turned back to Sonny. "I'll go talk to him right now." She smiled warmly and walked away.

"Awe, she seems nice." Sonny said.

"Um, Sonny," Nico asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Trevor?"

"Oh, this, uh, guy from," She coughed 'Mack Falls'.

"From where?" Grady asked.

"Mack…Falls." Sonny said nervously.

"You want to date the…_enemy?_" Grady gasped.

"I don't even know him! I want to get to know him." Sonny defended.

"And then date him." Chad finished for her.

"You stay out of this." She pointed a finger at him.

"I'm already in this." He snapped.

"How?" Sonny blared. Chad took a second to answer.

"Trevor is a part of the 'Falls' team. You date him, you date the 'Falls.'"

"I can't believe what a vapid shallow jerk you are!"

"I can't believe you're still surprised about it!"

"Hey!" A voice said. "Everybody just shut up!" Sonny and Chad both glared at the tiny person who jumped in between them. Holloway.

"Don't tell my friend to shut up!" Zora yelled at him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Holloway shouted.

"You're telling me what to do!"

"That was one of our problems wasn't it!"

Everybody gasped.

"What!" Tawni, Nico, and Grady exclaimed.

"Uh, uh, Sonny's mom watches 'Mackenzie Falls'!" Zora stabbed her finger in Sonny's direction.

Everybody gasped again.

"Zora! I told you that in pure confidence!" Sonny cried.

"Sorry Sonny. It's everyone for themselves!" Zora said as she booked it.

"She ran away. Oh my gosh I can't believe her!" Sonny crossed her arms.

"I can't believe _you_!" Tawni shouted. "You're mother is a traitor, and you didn't tell us?"

"The code Sonny, the code! How could you!"

"Shame!" Grady barked at her.

"Zora said it didn't violate the code! I tried to take the tapes away, but she said she'd ground me. I haven't watched them I swear!"

"Your mom is hooked? That's awesome!" Chad laughed.

"You say one more word and I will tell them." Sonny warned.

"You wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I? It doesn't really matter to me now, does it?"

"But-"

"That's good enough of a word for me." Sonny turned back to her castmates. "Holloway is Zora's ex boyfriend!"

Again, everybody gasped.

I know it took me super long to write this, but I was in Tahoe with a friend and couldn't bring my laptop. I'll be going on another vacation but I'll get to bring my laptop. New updates are on its way! `


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Turns out I didn't have Wifi at the place I was staying sorry.

"See? What my mom did wasn't so bad."

"I guess. Did Zora and Holloway date recently?" Nico asked.

"Well, no, but he is Portlyn's cousin."

"Well did she know?"

"Nope."

"Then it's not that bad."

"I didn't know either!"

"People!" Tawni stepped in between. "I am trying to look at sexy vampires so, shut it!"

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny squealed. Everyone looked at her questioningly. "Look at Lady in the Vamp's guest star!" Four cute guys walked over.

"Hi, I'm Logan."

"I'm James."

"I'm Kendall and that's Carlos."

"We're Big Time Rush." They said together.

"They're cute." Tawni whispered to Portlyn.

"I call Logan." Portlyn whispered back.

"I want James." Tawni said.

"Deal." They shook hands.

"You guys are Big Time Rush? I love your songs!" Sonny said excitedly.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Kendall smiled. "Do you sing?"

"W-well, not really." Sonny said.

"Oh shut up!" Tawni whacked her shoulder. "Yes she does, she's great!"

"We should do a duet on the camping trip or something, you know, to keep people entertained." Kendall suggested.

"You sing?" Chad asked.

"She writes her own songs too." Tawni cut in, ignoring Chad.

"Since when?" Chad asked again.

"She stuffed them in a pillow." Grady snickered.

"That sounds great." Sonny smiled at Kendall.

"What's your number?" Kendall asked. Chad snorted.

"Like she's gonna give you her-" Chad snorted.

"555-0198." Sonny recited.

"Great, I'll text you later." Kendall said with a wink, walking away with his friends.

"What a nice guy." Sonny smiled.

"Since when did you sing?" Chad blurted out.

"If you watched our show, you'd found out sooner." Sonny shrugged.

"Why do you care?" Tawni fired at him.

"I don't." Chad shot back. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Sure, c'mon Sonny let's go pack." She said, grabbing Sonny's wrist and pulling her away.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny wake up!" Nico blared, shaking the girl. Tawni, Grady, Nico, Sonny, and Zora had all slept in the prop house the previous night once they had packed at home.

"No." She groaned stubbornly.

"Don't make me pour water on you." Grady threatened, trying to help Nico. Sonny stretched out her arms.

"Carry me."

"Geez she's a zombie in the mornings." Zora said, amused. Nico sighed and scooped Sonny up.

"Dude, grab her bags for me please?" Nico called to Grady.

"Sure." Grady said as he grabbed Sonny's suitcase and headed out to the buses just as Tawni walked in.

"Um, not that this isn't cute, but why are you carrying her?" Tawni asked.

"She asked me too and refused to get up." Nico attempted to shrug, but Sonny being in his arms made it a little more challenging.

"She's almost precious when she's sleeping," Tawni giggled, "now that's she's shut up about Wisconsin." Nico laughed.

"Alright we should probably get going, we don't want to be late." Nico said, carrying Sonny out of the room while Zora held the door open for him.

"When do you think we should wake her up?" Tawni asked.

"I'm not sure, this usually isn't like Sonny. She's normally a morning person." Nico said as they reached the buses outside.

"Grady! My brotha!" Grant shouted, strutting up to them and slapping Grady on the back. Grady winced in pain a little.

"Tawni."

"Portlyn." The friendly enemies greeted each other. Ever since their dibs on Big Time Rush, they'd had a mutual understanding, yet still hated each other's shows. Portlyn didn't mind Sonny all that much either, if Chad had to like somebody, it should be Sonny.

"Why are you carrying Sonny?" Chad asked.

"She refused to get up." Nico shrugged again, this time it being easier.

"That's not usually like her." Chad frowned. Portlyn smiled.

"Hey, Trevor," Portlyn said, hoping Chad would listen. "Why don't you give Nico a rest and hold her until we board the buses?"

Portlyn noticed Trevor's squirming, and that Chad's frowned deepened.

"Uh, sure I guess." He said, looking at the ground.

"Really?" Nico's eyebrows raised. "Thanks man." He passed Sonny into Trevor's arms. Portlyn noticed how Chad's eyes narrowed when Trevor cradled her. Tawni shot a glance at Portlyn, what was she up to?

Sonny woke up to find her head on someone's shoulder. She groggily lifted it up and glanced at her surroundings, unaware of where she was at first. Her eyes took in the bus full of people from Mack Falls, Lady and the Vamp, and her own cast mates. Kendall looked toward her way and waved, she waved back, and then looked at the person she was next to, Trevor.

"Oh, hi. Sorry I fell asleep on you." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." Trevor flashed a grin at her. She smiled back.

"How did I get here?" She asked him.

"You wouldn't wake up so Nico carried you and Portlyn suggested that I carry you on to the bus and that you sit next to me." Trevor said shyly.

"Oh, I'm guessing Portlyn is a match-maker?" Sonny guessed.

"Yeah, its one of the things I love about her." Trevor looked like he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"You like her!" Trevor clamped his hand on Sonny's mouth.

"Shhh!" He hissed.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Sonny asked.

"Because she obviously doesn't like me if she's trying to set me up with you." Trevor said glumly. Sonny suddenly formed a sneaky smile. "What?"

"Why don't you make her jealous?"

"With who?" Sonny raised her eyebrows. "Oh, right, yeah, it almost always works in the movies," He said, thinking about it. "Let's do it." He said, snaking his arm around her. Sonny put her head on Trevor's shoulder, her mind flashing back to her fake date with Chad. Once people started to notice their position, it felt weird.

Finally, the bus screeched to a stop. Everyone filed off and started to collect their bags. Once Trevor collected his we walked over to Sonny and pulled her aside.

"We kinda owe everyone an explanation." He whispered in her ear.

"You're right. I hadn't thought of that." Sonny bit her lip.

"I could tell people I did the yawn trick?" Trevor suggested.

"That never works though."

"Let's go on a walk, we'll think of something."

"Okay, that sounds nice." Sonny smiled. "Hey, guys!" She called, walking over to her friends. "I'm gonna go on a walk, okay?"

"By yourself?" Chad asked her.

"No, with me." Trevor said, walking up next to her.

"With him?" Chad asked, dumbfound.

"Yeah." Sonny said, looking at the dirt on the ground.

"Well, shall we?" Trevor said, holding out his hand. After a quick glance at Chad and Portlyn, Sonny smiled and took his hand.

"We shall." This was going to be an interesting camping trip, that's for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I called Ralph, the owner of SWAC, and asked to buy Sonny With a Chance. He said no, so I yelled at him and now I have a restraining order on my hands :P hahaha enjoy!

Portlyn watched Sonny and Trevor walk away, a satisfied smile on her face. Trevor and Sonny did look great together, but Portlyn didn't miss the glance at Chad. Portlyn figured that if she got Sonny and Chad together, the bickering would stop and Mr. Condor would give her more face time on Mack Falls.

"Chad, wanna go spy on them?"

"Why would I, Chad Dylan Cooper, want to go spy on Trevor and a 'Random'?" He asked sullenly.

"Because you're dying to know if they're going to kiss." Portlyn said smugly. His eyes widened.

"You think they're going to kiss?" He asked worriedly. She grabbed is elbow.

"Let's go find out."

"Okay, so there's our plan." Sonny grinned, glad they'd figured this out.

"Great now we just have to-" _Crunch!_ "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, do you see anything?" Sonny asked, craning her neck around. She caught a glimpse of Portlyn and someone else crouching behind some trees. Then, she thought of a brilliant idea. "Of course, Trevor!" She said loudly, hugging him. Then in his ear she whispered, "Portlyn is here, play along."

"She's here?" He whispered back. Sonny nodded into his shoulder. "Well in that case," He took her hands in his from his neck and kissed her. There was no sparks or tongue, but Sonny had to admit that it was kind of fun. They broke apart when they heard the crunching of sticks.

"I guess they're gone." Sonny said.

"They're?"

"I saw someone with her, but I don't know who it was." Sonny explained.

"Well, we should head back to campsite, _babe_." Trevor chuckled.

"I guess we should, _honey_." Sonny mimicked him.

"I told you they would kiss!" Portlyn said as she was running away.

"But you're never right!" Chad whined.

"I'm right about how you're in love with the girl you called a 'Random'." Portlyn crossed her arms. They had stopped running and now were walking.

"In love with her? Where'd you get that idea from?" Chad asked, avoiding her eyes.

"Only from the fact its obvious. For someone who always brags about how he's the best actor of our generation, you're terrible at hiding that you like Sonny." Portlyn snapped.

"What about you and Trevor!" Chad said, trying to direct the conversation away from him and Sonny.

"What about us?" Portlyn asked, puzzled.

"Just admit that you wanted to spy on him because you like him." Chad countered back. Portlyn's jaw dropped.

"Did. Not." She stamped her foot. Chad grinned.

"Its written all over your face."

"If I like Trevor why would I want to get him together with Sonny then?"

"You aren't! You are trying to get me and Sonny together."

"So!"

"So you like him!"

"So!"

"Aha! You admit it!"

"At least I can admit it! Unlike you!"

"What in the world is going on here?" Chad and Portlyn turned to see Sonny and Trevor looking at them questioningly.

"None of your business." Chad mumbled.

"Well, we should get back to camp, it's getting dark." Trevor said.

"I'm not tired." Sonny whined.

"That's because you slept on me the ride here." Trevor teased her.

"Why wouldn't you get up this morning?" Portlyn asked her.

"I stayed up late texting Kendall." Sonny said. Then she grabbed Trevor's hand, "C'mon, _honey_ let's go back to camp." She said pulling him away.

"Are you trying to make him jealous too?"Trevor asked her when they were out of ear shot of Portlyn and Chad.

"No, we've just really hit it off. He was asking me for advice on his girlfriend."

"I see, so you're only trying to make Chad jealous?"

"C-Chad?" Sonny stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah, you've got the hots for him right?"

"No!" Sonny answered a little too quickly.

"He certainly has them for you."

"He does?" Sonny smiled.

"Duh!" Trevor said as they arrived back at the campsite.

"There you guys are, we're about to start a camp fire." Kendall said, walking up to them.

"Oh yay! That's my favorite part of camping." Sonny grinned.

"Are we still gonna sing?" Kendall asked her, Sonny gulped.

"Uh, yeah?" She said.

"Oh come on, you can't be nervous, you sang on 'So Random' remember?" Tawni said. The truth is, she was nervous to sing in front of Chad.

"I know, I know. What song?"

"Do you know any of ours?"

"Halfway there?"

"Let's do it." Kendall offered her his fist. She fist bumped him.

After the camp fire was made, everyone started making smores and talking.

"So Sonny are you guys gonna sing?" Tawni asked.

"Of course! C'mon let's go," He said, pulling Sonny up.

"I guess I don't have a choice. We don't have microphones do we though?"

"Actually," James answered, "we do. Gustavo has us pack wireless microphones everywhere in case we do an unplanned performance."

"Oh, what about music?"

"You can use my laptop." Portlyn suggested. "I have internet no matter where I go." She bragged, standing up and walking over to her tent to get it. Once they'd looked up the karaoke version of the song, they whispered about who would sing when.

[When Sonny sings it will be in _italics._ And when any of the boys sing it will be underlined.]

When the chips are down, back against the wall

Got no more to give, cause we gave it all,

Seems like going the distance is unrealistic

But we're too far from the start,

_So we take what comes and we keep on going, _

_Leaning on each other's shoulders, then we turn around,_

_And see we've come so far somehow,_

Everyone who was didn't watch 'So Random' was shocked to hear that Sonny had a great voice, especially Chad.

_We're halfway there, looking good now_

_Nothings gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there, I'd never thought I'd ever say,_

_We're halfway there,_

_If you never flew,_

Then we'd never fall,

_If the world has us,_

We would have it all,

But the life we live isn't so simplistic,

You just don't get what you want,

_We're halfway there, looking good now_

_Nothings gonna get in the way_

_We're halfway there, I'd never thought I'd ever say,_

_We're halfway there,_

Oh, we're halfway there,

Everyone clapped and cheered. Trevor rushed up to Sonny,

"Sonny that was amazing!" He said, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Thanks." She replied laughing. Grant walked up to them.

"You were great." He said, the arrogant smirk wiped off his face.

"Awe, thanks Grant." She said, high fiving him. Grant went to go hit on some girls from Lady and the Vamp and Trevor went to go talk to Portlyn. Sonny wandered over to Chad.

"So…what'd you think?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own SWAC. Review!

"So…What'd you think?" Sonny asked Chad, she was really nervous.

"Honestly?" Chad mumbled, "You were awesome." Relief and happiness washed over Sonny's face.

"Really? Awe thanks Chad!" Sonny beamed, she threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, your boyfriend's getting pretty talkative with my costar." Chad said, reluctantly unraveling his arms from Sonny's waist. Sonny craned her neck to see Trevor and Portlyn, chatting it up. Sonny beamed.

"You think she likes him?" She said excitedly. Chad gave her a puzzled look.

"Yes I do…why do you look excited?" Sonny looks back at Trevor before looking at Chad again.

"Um, can you keep a secret?"

"I can do anything, Sonny." Chad replied smoothly.

"If I'm gonna tell you don't be a jerk," Sonny retorted. Chad mumbled a 'sorry' so Sonny continued. "I'm helping Trevor out. He likes Portlyn."

"But I saw you to kiss in the woods!" Chad accused. Sonny raised her eyebrows. "I, uh, well, Portlyn dragged me to spy on you guys."

"Exactly. We only kissed cause I saw Portlyn. I didn't even see you there."

"Oh." Chad answered dumbly, looking at the ground.

"So Portlyn spied on us?" Sonny said excitedly once more.

"Uh-huh, I'm positive she's got the hots for Trevor."

"But wait," Sonny's expression fell slightly, "she set me and Trevor up. Maybe she doesn't like him." At this Chad blushed.

"Uh, yeah, well, she only did that because she's trying to, uh, set you and…me up." Sonny blushed at this as well.

"Oh…so she does like him?"

"Like I said, positive." By now, Sonny and Chad had walked away from the campsite. Not too far, though. Suddenly, two more voices echo through the woods.

"Shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"Chad, did you hear that?" Sonny asked.

"Don't tell me what to do!" A shrill, slightly familiar voice said.

"You're telling what me to do!"

"So!"

"So you're a hypocrite!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh wow," Chad said, "its Zora and Holloway!" Chad and Sonny followed the sound of the voices and crouched behind some bushes.

"Geez, they're really going at it." Sonny whispered.

"I know, only little immature kids fight like that." Chad whispered back.

"Seriously, some people." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I hate you!" Zora spat. Holloway's eyes widened.

"Oh no she didn't." Chad whispered.

"Chad! Zip it!" Sonny hissed.

"They'll hear us!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"You do?" Holloway said, he looked hurt. Zora suddenly looked nervous.

"Shhh! It's getting good." Sonny murmured.

"W-well hate is uh, a strong word…I guess. I-I'm sorry…that was kinda mean."

"Apology…accepted."

"Awkward!" Chad whisper/sing-songed.

"Quiet!"

"Sonny?"

"Crap."

"How dare you spy on me! And with the enemy too!" Zora yelled at Sonny.

"Sorry Zora." Sonny muttered.

"I am so disappointed in you missy."

"I can't believe you spied on me! With a 'supposed' 'Random' too!" Holloway yelled at Chad.

"Sorry." Chad grumbled.

"Do you really think Zora hates me?" Holloway whined.

"No I don't. It's obvious you're into her though."

"It is?"

"Especially now."

"Rats!"

"Rats?"

"What do I do, greatest actor of our generation?"

"Just walk up to her, and kiss her."

"That's it?"

"Well, you'll be expected to talk after that."

"Oh yeah huh."

"But that's it basically."

"Zora, please forgive me!" Sonny begged Zora as they almost reached the campsite again.

"Maybe." Zora replied curtly, walking away. Sonny groaned, but smiled softly when she saw Trevor walking towards her.

"Hey," he said, hugging her, "I told Portlyn."

"No way! What happened?"

"She's my girlfriend!" Trevor beamed.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"It's all thanks to you!" Trevor said, hugging her again.

"Hey, Sonny." Sonny broke apart from Trevor.

"Hey Chad what's up?"

"Shhh, just watch."

"Watch wh-"

"Shhh!" Sonny turned to see Holloway strut up to Zora.

"Zora, I need to tell you something."

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, just-" Holloway cut himself off by smashing his lips to hers. The whole campsite gasped in unison. Sonny's hand flung to her mouth.

"Yeah," Chad said cockily. "I made that happen."

Don't worry, this is NOT the last chapter. Unless you think it should be…review and tell me!


	11. Author's Note

Okay I'm sorry for not posting another chapter but I have MAJOR writers block. I NEED ideas please review me some so the next chapter will come faster.


End file.
